greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rod12
Green Lantern: New Guardians I'll sort it. Do you wanna do GLC (Vol 3) 10-21 and I'll do 0-9? Also, did you notice there were only 50 solicitations for the New 52 for June? - Doomlurker (talk) 13:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I've found that you have to add the category yourself rather than use the category section so you need to put Green Lantern: The Animated Series (Vol 1) 01 and then it works. As for the update, I've done a couple of the Rage of the Red Lanterns Issues but I haven't got a lot of time. If you work on Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) I'll get back to Green Lantern (Volume 4) when I have time. And it is weird that they didn't release information on the other two series. Maybe there will only be 50 in June. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Green Lantern (Volume 4) is all sorted although I might do something with the story arcs, such as "Green Lantern: The Blackest Night" because if you look at the collected edition it is clearly called "Blackest Night: Green Lantern" so I might fix that too before starting a different volume. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:36, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors (Volume 1) is all done. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Well Green Lantern (Volume 2) and Green Lantern (Volume 3) main pages need sorting, I started on Vol 3 but I'd rather not do Vol 2 as well as I don't have that much time to get it finished. I still think that Blackest Night: Green Lantern and Brightest Day: Green Lantern need sorting because that is what the collections are called but they're currently on here as Green Lantern: The Blackest Night and Green Lantern: The Brightest Day. - 01:16, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Story Arcs Yeah, I finished Green Lantern (Volume 2) and Green Lantern (Volume 3) as well. As for the new names for the story arc pages, apart from The New Guardians I agree. Isn't Green Lantern: The New Guardians a separate arc within The Brightest Day? - Doomlurker (talk) 22:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Everything is working again from my end and I'm working on categorizing The Blackest Night in a better way than it currently is. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:52, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll tackle it as a whole and then move on to Brightest Day. If you give me a list of the non-monthly series I'll take a look at them to see what I think should be done. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) They will need sorting. Not sure what to do with stuff like Rebirth though because it's the name of the volume and the story arc and there's not a lot of point of having Green Lantern: Rebirth (Volume 1) and Green Lantern: Rebirth, is there? or is there...? You'll have to make a decision, I guess we can always just categorise it as Green Lantern: Rebirth (Volume 1) and Story Arc. - Doomlurker (talk) 02:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) That's fine, I would definitely make Rebirth a Volume but not one off issues that are tie-ins. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) First Lantern Thanks for your approval. I saw you needed more pic for the first lantern. So I desided to join and help you out. I'm going to they my very best to sound "professional" and "fair" I'm kinda a pro on first lantern right now. I'm not "obsess" it is bc I'm following a group on Instagram called instaleague and its a role playing group and I joined as first lantern (first thing that popped in my head). So I take pic of him in every layout and been reading the Internet about him etc etc. and this is the main source mostly so I want to help you out. Thank again From User:First lantern ''Sinestro Corps'' (Volume 1) I heard about this already and that it could be announced at Comic Con. It's pretty cool that they're branching out into the other Corps. Also it's Justice League 3000 not Justice League 300. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) About Rot Lop Fan Why did you remove Rot Lop Fan's oath? - R.G. (talk) 16:19, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Super Friends How come the page for the Super Friends Green Lantern was deleted? Kiwichris (talk) 05:45, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Power Ring If I were to make a page for the Crime Syndicate's Green Lantern equivalent "Power Ring" is it best just to call it Power Ring (Earth-3)? - Doomlurker (talk) 19:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I only asked because Power Ring is a redirect at the moment and if someone searches "Power Ring" they'll be taken to the Crime Syndicate member rather than the weapon which is likely what they were searching for. Also I already created The Outsider article on the Batman Wiki. - Doomlurker Atrocitis and Dex Starr thanks man for catching my typos. I'm dyslexic and it's hard to spell or word things some times. after seeing a lot of Atrocitis and Dex-Starr pic over Google, and seeing how after the fight with guy Dex-Starr is the one to pull him away from guy. I felt needed to add there relationship to trivia. :3 /User:Bluegruntstar 05:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) What's special about each corps? Dear Rod. the one thing I want to know is what are the specials for each corps? I know that Red's is the acid vomit Orange's is sentient constructs and Indigo can telaport (anywhere across the universe as for as I know) but for the rest I am unsure. could you help me out? please and thank you from Bluegruntstar (talk) 06:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Power Ring I've had another thought, there will need to be multiple Power Ring articles. Power Ring (Joseph Harrolds), Power Ring II (Kyle Rayner Counterpart), Power Ring III (John Stewart Counterpart), Power Ring (Qward), Power Ring (Earth-Three) (different to the Earth-3 version), Power Ring (Earth-3) (the one that first appeared in 52 #52 and the current version) and Power Ring (The Nail). Should I still call the Power Ring of Earth-3 just Power Ring? - Doomlurker (talk) 14:13, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Heya Rod12, I'm fine. How have you been? Been keeping up with the new creative team on Green Lantern? I'm quite enjoying the guys that have taken over from Geoff Johns time. Didn't enjoy what happened to the Blues but the rest is good. New Guardians and Red Lanterns are both much better under the new writers. Anyway, cool to hear about the co-admin thing. I haven't been adding much to that wiki since I have been very busy recently. But I would love it if someone could help me with that since I would very much like to expand it and make it another sister site. Darth Batrus (talk) 21:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) DC Villains Wiki Could my wiki be affiliated with yours? - Thanks, Preceding comment added by Pepelepew1949winner (talk • ) 21:52, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Per the affiliation thing: Great, thanks! :D Other sites that need editors: I'll make sure to take a look at them if I have time later. Thanks again, I really appreciate this. :) Preceding comment added by Pepelepew1949winner (talk • ) 00:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Just to let you know, I'm reworking the whole episode format on the Batman Wiki by calling the articles Series Name Episode Season number.Episode number: Episode title for instance Beware the Batman Episode 1.01: Hunted. I've also updated the template to feature Series, Season and Episode because I'd originally intended Series to be the season number but seeing what you did on Green Arrow it makes sense to have Series and Season so I updated all of the episode pages there. You probably want to keep your way of naming the episodes on your wikis, right? If not and you want them like my new method, I don't mind doing the work to move them as I'm already doing that project on the Batman Wiki. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC) All the GL: TAS episodes need editing anyway because only the first episode has the infobox. And I've seen the first episode, they don't air until Friday here so second one is in 2 days. I liked the first episode. The main reasons for the new method are that 1. It makes clear the article refers to an episode of a particular series. 2. It puts the episodes in order in the category without any effort. 3. It's similar to the DC Database format just even more precise. - Doomlurker Images I am a little confused as to why you deleted File:Hal Jordan-9.png, which is vastly superior quality to File:Hal Jordan-9.jpg. - 03:20, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *Thank you for the clarification. I will give you a tip from my 7+ years working heavily on images over at Wookieepedia. PNG is a better format for displaying on a wiki. JPG images inherently have artifacts, or little imperfections that can display in the image. They become readily apparent when JPG images are compressed into thumbnails as are displayed on the pages of a wiki. PNG images do not have articles, which is why most of the images I upload at Wookieepedia are PNG, and many images are being converted to PNG and reuploaded there. Having PNG makes for a better looking and cleaner wiki. It's something to at least consider, and IMHO, it's worth it to delete the old JPG images and keep the higher quality PNG ones. - 06:47, November 1, 2013 (UTC) General stuff That makes sense with the Dark Knight, had forgotten the Villain issues. Good work on Power Ring (Hal Jordan) although I might try and find a better image to use for the infobox. I don't think I did tell you Justice League (Volume 2) was done on this wiki because I'd totally forgotten it was even on this wiki, hence why I didn't update it. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:38, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Also, any thoughts on where the Justice League 3000 issue should go? I would say wherever the Wonder Twins article would go as a new version appears. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I would say we do the same layout for Justice League 3000 as we do with Justice League (Volume 2) so it's on all relevant wikis, it's just difficult to know where to place the first issue as like I said, the only main focus are these new Wonder Twins. I've not seen Gadot in anything so can't really judge. Based on looks she fits, as long as she bulks up a bit. The costume is essential too. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:45, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Superman is probably the best wiki for the first issue as it is on "Cadmusworld" or something like that I believe they relate most to Superman? - Doomlurker (talk) 11:01, December 19, 2013 (UTC) The other issue is, what pages do I link to because they're clones not the original heroes so do we make Superman (clone) or would it be Superman (Justice League 3000) because there's already Batman (clone). - Doomlurker (talk) 17:34, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Batman (Cadmus) is probably the best name for them - Doomlurker (talk) 13:21, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Pretty awesome news that this wiki has hit 2000 articles! - Doomlurker (talk) 02:37, January 5, 2014 (UTC)